Mαriposα τrαicioηerα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Ella era traicionera, engañosa, pero seductora cual mariposa...


_**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux ©**_

_**Reservados todos los derechos.**_

_**Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia**_

* * *

_"__Eres espejismo que aumenta la sed" A.P._

* * *

**Mariposa Traicionera**

* * *

Un día más vagando por los desolados campos resecos y llenos de montajes desiertos, era como el especial equipo de cuatro andaba en busca de la aferrada idea del dirigente de dicho grupo.

La mañana pintaba una que otra nube blanca desplazarse por el azulado cielo, el sol resplandeciente aturdía a los transeúntes haciéndoles andar más a prisa hacia su objetivo. Tres de los presentes avanzaban sin dejar que el caliente clima los atrofiara e impidiera su caminar, mientras que, el cuarto miembro de dicho equipo por tercera vez en menos de treinta minutos de haber salido de la última aldea que pisaron, descansaba sentado sobre la primer roca que le invitó a reposar, de su cantimplora bebía recobrando poco las energías perdidas a su andar.

Mientras que los otros tres seguían vagando, él descansaba colocando sus brazos sobre la roca y flexionando una pierna, como quien anda en alguna playa o de paseo viendo el panorama, el chico permanecía quitado de la pena sin darle importancia a que sus acompañantes ya le fueran dejando metros atrás.

Desde lo lejos escuchó la potente voz de la única integrante femenina del equipo llamarle, en realidad gritándole que avanzara. Palabras como: holgazán, vago, haragán y un sinfín de palabrerías más le llovieron al hombre de pesado mirar, pero tal pareciera que cualquier calificativo empleado por la pelirroja para llamarle fueran impermeables a oídos del chico, pues éste sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por las llamadas de atención que la mujer le hacía, solamente movía la mano en gesto de despreocupación mientras que sorbía de su botella.

Acostumbrado a los malos tratos por parte de la chica ya estaba, el que un día ambos no discutieran por alguna simpleza de la vida eso sí sería un hecho sumamente extraño para los otros dos que hasta ese momento sólo eran espectadores del berrinche que hacía la pelirroja por culpa de la desobligación que aparentaba su compañero al no querer avanzar más, pues según palabras del mismo, ya habían caminado suficiente y sus piernas necesitaban de un descanso.

—¡Suigetsu, Karin, ya basta! —habló con voz autoritaria el Uchiha dándoles la espalda a ambos y cruzándose de brazos. Por su semblante serio, figuraba que el comportamiento infantil de los otros dos le irritaba. Escuchar los constantes gritos de la mujer y la forma tan descortés que el hombre le respondía, le molestaba causándole dolores de cabeza. Cuento de todos los días era el escuchar los constantes pleitos entre ambos, rutina quizá meramente vital el que discutieran uno con el otro. Y ese cuento comenzaba a tornársele una jaqueca convertida en pesadilla.

Tanto Karin como Jūgo —que sólo era un espectador de la trifulca de los otros dos debatiéndose entre quién podría ganar—, permanecieron en silencio en posición recta tras el aviso autoritario por parte de su líder, Suigetsu en cambio de un solo brinco se puso en pie de su lugar olvidándosele por un momento el cansancio el cual decía tener.

—No quiero volver a escucharlos pelear —dijo Sasuke volviendo a caminar siendo seguido por los otros tres—. ¡Suigetsu...! —alzó la voz tomando al susodicho por sorpresa el cual lo miró con cierto temor pues la mirada que su líder le lanzaba indicaba que no se encontraba de buen humor, para variar—. Deja de molestar a Karin —volvió con su tono de voz amenazante. Karin por su parte no disimuló su asombro, pues por primera vez el Uchiha parecía tomarla en cuenta. Sonrojada se puso por sus palabras mientras que a su compañero miraba en gesto de victoria y en son de burla le daba la espalda para tomarse del brazo de Sasuke e intentar caminar de ese modo—, igual tú Karin, no estés buscando conflictos innecesarios con Suigetsu.

Dicho esto se soltó del agarre que mantenía con el hombre quedando perpleja y mirando desilusionada como tanto Sasuke y Jūgo caminaban dejándola atrás.

A su lado pasó un muy flemático y feliz Suigetsu con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón burlándose en silencio y en su cara por el desplante que le volvían a hacer a su compañera. Ella apretó de sus puños enrabiándose al sentirse humillada y ser la causa de las próximas burlas que de seguro el hombre pez le haría. Apuró el paso sólo para ganarle ventaja al chico que solía molestarla y de un manotazo tirarle su botella de agua.

El hombre regresó por su vacío envase mirándola alejarse haciendo gesto de molestia. Suspiró y siguió el camino que los otros tres le marcaban.

Durante las siguientes horas el silencio reinó en el grupo, sólo el aire resoplar hacía ruido en su camino, la noche comenzaba a ganarle terreno al sol poco a poco comenzando a oscurecer; en dicho tiempo ni uno ni el otro se habló siquiera para hacer comentarios ofensivos al otro —como era ya una costumbre para ambos—, sólo miradas impresas en rencor y profundo coraje se lanzaban, y para cuando sus ojos se encontraban más de cinco segundos, inmediatamente se volteaban la cara aparentando indignación.

Jūgo caminaba en medio de ambos y aunque ninguno de los dos hiciera comentario alguno, él podía presentir la tensión al rojo vivo. Era como un muro que separaba a las dos bestias que se odiaban, mientras que Sasuke al frente hacía como si poco le importara si sus seguidores se mataban a través de la pura mirada. Él se concentraba en pensar en su próximo ataque, no tenía cabeza para atender juegos de niños como los que mantenían los otros dos.

De momento se paró siendo seguido por el resto, desde lo alto de un monte divisó la luminosa aldea que se encontraba bajo ellos suspirando al tiempo que miraba el cielo oscurecer.

—Pasaremos la noche en esta aldea —mencionó sin ánimos.

A su propuesta sólo Suigetsu agradeció mientras que uno debatió en contra y el otro sólo optó por escuchar de las opiniones de los demás.

—Karin, lo que dije es una orden. Por hoy descansaremos y ya mañana continuaremos sin impedimentos —miró tajante a Suigetsu resaltando sus últimas palabras.

El equipo completo se alojó en la primer posada que encontraron, una sola habitación habían pedido, acostumbrados a vivir apretados y en conjunto se encontraban ya luego del tiempo que tenían de reunirse. Como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo, Suigetsu al entrar a la alcoba no dudó un instante en dejarse caer sobre la primer cama que miró, brincando de forma juguetona en la misma mientras que se hacía apoderarse de ella.

—Estás loco si crees que esa cama será tuya, tú dormirás en el suelo, idiota —dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con un gesto de superioridad, pues al hombre no le quedaría otra opción que dormir en el frío piso mientras que quien ocuparía de esa amplia y cómoda cama sería su líder, nadie más. Miró a Sasuke en respuesta encontrándose con la fría mirada del hombre indicándole que se levantara de la que sería su cama.

El Hōzuki se puso en pie sobre la cama con la intención de un sólo salto llegar a la otra desocupada, pero antes de que su pierna derecha tocara la cama contigua, al suelo cayó de bruces al ver que ya en ella dormía plácidamente su otro compañero. Y despertarlo podía ser un grave error.

La pelirroja rió sonoramente al ver el rostro desfigurado de Suigetsu y en burla le entregó dos mantas para que éste tendiera al ras del suelo y ahí durmiera. El hombre se puso en pie tomando solamente una manta dejándole la otra a la chica, sonriendo enormemente pues a ella también le tocaría dormir como a él al no haber más camas en la alcoba.

Volvía a burlarse de ella, seguía con sus desagradables sonrisas altaneras hacia la pelirroja y eso la hacía enrabiar. Suigetsu no era quién para reírse de la ninja. El condenado hombre pez se la pagaría, se repetía la chica internamente.

Esperó a que todos durmieran, en la alcoba sólo se oían los sonoros ronquidos de Suigetsu y a Jūgo hablando dormido como cada noche. Sin hacer ruido, lentamente se puso en pie tomando de la usual botella que su insoportable compañero solía llevar. Hacia la pequeña cocina montada en la habitación se dirigió para disolver dentro de la misma una de las tantas sustancias que en la guarida empleó para darles una agónica y lenta muerte a los prisioneros bajo su cargo. Con malicia sonreía al ver el cambio de la tonalidad del agua al hacer contacto con su extraña sustancia.

Un ruido proveniente de la estancia donde todos dormían la alarmó, guardado rápidamente entre su ropa la pequeña botella roja que conservaba. Miró para cerciorarse de que nadie la hubiera visto comprobando que todos seguían en su mismo sitio dormidos, suspiró en alivio sonriendo al tiempo que se dirigía a la estancia.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas... Karin? —preguntó curioso su persistente compañero tras su espalda tomando de la mano de la pelirroja su propio envase de agua—. Esto es mío. Así que además de lagartona eres ladrona. Vaya combinación.

Karin lo encaró molesta pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su plan en su contra.

—Tenía sed y quise venir a tomar agua, ¿tiene algo de malo eso, subnormal? —se defendió conservando su enojo pero tartamudeando un par de veces—. Y en vez de que te molestes y me hables de esa manera deberías de agradecerme que me tomé el tiempo de llenar tu biberón, idiota mal agradecido.

Giró dándole la espalda para regresar a su tendida cama, sin embargo, el hombre rápidamente se escurrió apareciendo de nuevo frente a ella impidiéndole salir de la cocina, una mano recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras que ante su atenta mirada bebió de su botella viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Karin rió en modo de triunfo.

—Sabe raro —mencionó Suigetsu mirando el exterior de su botella. La mujer se carcajeó en su cara atrayendo la atención del chico.

—Serás idiota Suigetsu... ¿creíste que realmente haría alguna vez en mi vida algo bueno por ti?

Él la miró de mala manera aventando sin tener cuidado de su botella y tomando a la pelirroja de los hombros hasta arrinconarla entre la barra de la cocina y su cuerpo. Sus ojos irradiaban maldad que hasta cierto punto causaron en la chica temor, él le mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa engreída, al rostro de la chica se acercó paralizándole la respiración, sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo debido al acercamiento de ambos rostros y su reacción sólo provocaba en el hombre que su sonrisa altanera aumentara.

—Suigetsu... —habló en un susurro, su compañero de buenas a primeras tenía un comportamiento extraño para con ella y aunque no quería admitirlo, esa cercanía le fascinaba.

—Karin —musitó él en el oído de la pelirroja, su voz grave y pausada la estremeció produciéndole una sensación sumamente placentera. Él se separó unos centímetros admirando la forma agitada en que la chica respiraba—. Olvidaste tus anteojos, bruja —dijo de pronto colocándoselos en el rostro aturdiéndola—, si los hubieras traído puestos seguramente habrías leído que lo que me diste a beber no era de tus sustancias mortíferas... ingenua —rió con mayor descaro apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la pelirroja sobre la barra tras de ella, aprisionándola más.

Ésta en cambio, aún desorientada, leía la nota alrededor del frasco rojo que cargaba: _Sedúceme_. Decía en letras pequeñas la nota blanca. Esa sustancia había sido un rematado producto que a una vieja mujer le había comprado en una de las aldeas que anteriormente habían visitado, según palabras de la mujer ese líquido vertido sobre el alimento o bebida del hombre que se deseé tener, surtía del efecto a la tercer toma produciendo en el hombre la pronta atracción hacia la mujer que le diera de tomar. Dicho concentrado estaba destinado para dárselo al Uchiha. Pero se había equivocado de botella.

—No te salió la jugada, mujer.

Se apartó de la pelirroja.

—Cobarde —habló ella manteniendo la cabeza agachada—, eres un cobarde —repitió mirándolo esta vez. Suigetsu permaneció estático sin comprender sus palabras. Karin acomodó sus anteojos coquetamente elevando una ceja—. Hace unos momentos pretendías besarme pero te arrepentiste en el instante. Eres un maldito cobarde, Suigetsu.

El chico se carcajeó posando ambas manos en su cintura y ladeando su cabeza en burla.

—Tú sí que alucinas, por eso los hombres no te hacen caso, por eso mismo Sasuke no te considera una mujer a la cual voltear a ver. Tú sí que estás loca, Karin. —Volvió a girarse ignorando el gesto de inconformidad de la chica. Pero aún así ésta no se dejaba vencer fácilmente.

—Dirás lo que quieras, pero no me negarás que realmente lo deseabas... ¿o qué sucede Suigetsu, es que acaso no te consideras lo suficientemente hombre para reconocerlo?

Lo tentó y un intercambio así de simple fue el detonante del orgullo y hombría del chico. Sin aviso alguno tomó a su compañera de la cintura recargándola por completo en la barra, con una mano la sujetó del mentón dirigiendo su celeste mirar a la mirada juguetona de ella. Sonrió negando sin ser del todo consciente de lo que deseaba, simplemente dejándose llevar por la sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su razón.

Suavemente mordió el cuello de Karin arrebatándole un suspiro placentero, comprendió a raíz de eso que al igual que él y después de todo junto a la rara convivencia entre ellos, su compañera también deseaba lo mismo que él.

Salvajemente la besó degustando de sus carnosos labios, ella había enredado sus manos en el cuello del chico mientras que éste se aferraba a su cuerpo intensificando de su demandante beso. Con total facilidad la cargó sentándola encima de la barra, Karin abrazó entre sus piernas la cadera de Suigetsu arrastrándolo más hacia ella incrementando su contacto.

Después de todo él no era un idiota como fingía serlo, y ella no era una santa andando. Ambos sabían que lo que hacían les agradaban en demasía. Sus cuerpos rogaban por sentirse más de cerca.

Karin le abrazó de la espalda subiendo bajo su tacto de la negra camisa de él al tiempo que le pedía recostarse sobre su cuerpo. Una pierna flexionó siendo recorrida por la inquieta mano de Suigetsu hasta el inicio de sus cortos pantalones. Suavemente el hombre subía y bajaba su mano por la exquisita piel desnuda de su pierna, sin dejar de besarse, jugueteaban a buscarse puntos exactos de deleite. Suigetsu por ejemplo, se estremecía al sentir la cálida mano de Karin acariciando su nuca, mientras que ella elevaba el torso cuando éste jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

En un contacto íntimo y que ninguno llegó a imaginar que alguna vez sucedería, ambos se conocían más de lo que ya sabían durante el tiempo que tenían conviviendo como perros y gatos.

Las ansias locas por querer devorarse a besos los alejaba de la realidad creyendo que sólo eran ellos dos y su loca manía por sentir la piel del otro; que no sintieron ni escucharon el instante en que Jūgo dejó de hablar dormido, trayendo consigo un silencio total —a excepción de los suaves suspiros lanzados por los dos—.

Las pisadas en dirección a donde ambos se besuqueaban los alertaron, pero para cuando reaccionaron en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Jūgo de pie. Rápidamente se separaron, Karin acomodando su vestimenta y Suigetsu limpiándose del rostro rastros de lápiz de labios de la pelirroja. Avergonzados lo miraron pero éste no decía ni hacía nada, ambos se miraron con asombro al descubrir que el hombre era sonámbulo. Aprovechando el anormal sueño de su compañero, Suigetsu lo tomó del brazo guiándolo lentamente hacia su cama para recostarlo. Su líder en cambio parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pues dormía cual roca.

Karin llegó hasta la estancia dándole a Suigetsu su botella de agua.

—La necesitarás —indicó recalcando en un cruce de miradas que por su estado y al no haber llegado a nada, le caería bien un poco de agua helada—. No tiene nada, acabo de cambiarla. Puedes tomarla.

—Lo sé. Pero como quiera mejor me quedo con esto —mostró a la pelirroja ambos frascos que ella poseía. Ella chasqueó la lengua yéndose a su tendida cama. Suigetsu hizo lo mismo.

Ambos miraban hacia el techo de la alcoba y aunque no lo mencionaran los dos pensaban en lo mismo. Karin giró su cuerpo sobre el suelo en dirección a donde él dormía, Suigetsu por su parte igualmente miraba en dirección a la pelirroja. Recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado, veía como ella rodaba sus ojos en forma apenada sobre su rostro sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

De un solo giro prefirió darle la espalda al hombre mirando a través de la ventana de la alcoba cómo la luna era escondida por una blanca nube. De su labio inferior mordió, sabía que él seguía mirándola, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca doliéndole.

—Y ahora supongo que tendrás más motivos para pensar que soy una zorra —comentó apretando la sábana.

—Siempre lo he pensado —respondió con total naturalidad al tiempo que suspiraba—. Aunque ya mi concepto ha cambiado, eres una zorra que sabe besar.

Karin rió a su comentario. —Tiempo me ha costado aprender, idiota —siguió el juego.

—Supongo, así como también supongo que yo sobre besos no sé muy bien para que me llames idiota.

—Es cuestión de práctica.

—Estás alucinando de nueva cuenta mujer.

—Supongo. Deja dormir ya, idiota.

A su mismo cuerpo se abrazó, el aire gélido entraba amenazante por la ventana de la alcoba y no tenía alguna manta de sobra para cobijarse. Susto le dio cuando pesadamente sobre su delgado cuerpo cayó otra manta.

—Está haciendo frío —dijo Suigetsu desde su lugar luego de haberle aventado sin cuidado alguno su propia manta a su compañera. Ella lo miró en interrogante, pues parecía que él dormiría así nada más sobre el suelo—. Al contrario de ti a mí me hará bien el aire frío esta noche —suspiró.

Karin aceptó la manta cobijándose y dándole de nuevo la espalda a su compañero.

—Si te nombro idiota no es porque dude de tus capacidades, mucho menos porque no sepas besar, lo digo porque eres ciego y no entiendes lo que es obvio, Suigetsu.

Claro que entendía, otra cosa era que el hombre quisiera aparentar indiferencia e indisciplina para con la poco tolerante de su compañera, diferente era que quisiera ser un idiota sólo para ella.

—Está bien, tú también ya deja dormir, idiota.

Ambos eran ciegos a lo obvio, sin querer admitir o aceptarse a sí mismos cuan agradable les resultaba una simple palabra del otro. El buscar entre llamados de atención y armar discusiones sin sentido los habían mantenido en el hilo de querer hacer que los ojos del otro se posaran en los propios.

Ciegos ante lo obvio y sordos a lo evidente. Y así siempre serían.

.

.

_**Harmonie R.**_

* * *

_Re-vuelvo a trepar esta historia! =)_

_En lo particular me agrada arto esta pareja, me recuerda tiempos y juegos de niños, quién no tuvo algún pretendiente o uno mismo que buscaba la forma de llamar la atención y la rápida solución era el de discutir con esa persona por la nada. El llamado Amor Apache. Justo así son estos dos ^^ _

_Espero y les haya agradado esto! _

_Saludines!_


End file.
